The present disclosure relates to ceramic matrix composites made by chemical vapor infiltration, methods of making the ceramic matrix composites, and ceramic matrix composite turbine components for use in a hot gas pathway.
One of the key limitations of CVI composites is that the matrix can contain significant porosity. The porosity increases with thickness and can significantly impact both the in-plane and inter-laminar properties. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and techniques in fabricating ceramic matrix composites for use in the manufacture of such items as turbine components used in a hot gas pathway.
The methods, ceramic matrix composites, ceramic matrix composite turbine components, and techniques of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.